


An Idiot's Guide to Polyamory

by NikkiCross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, M/M/M, No Beta, Polyamory, Possible smut, Volleyball Dorks in Love, undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCross/pseuds/NikkiCross
Summary: When Hinata and Kageyama both get accepted into the same university, it's like a dream come true. Moving into the same apartment, playing on the same team, sleeping in the same bed. What could go wrong?As it turns out, everything.While they had anticipated running into Miya Atsumu at some point, it hadn't really occurred to the duo that they might end up playing on the same team as him, and of that wasn't bad enough, they both rapidly begin to realize they might have feelings for him. Too bad for Atsumu the two of them were never very good at doing research before diving in headfirst.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Mentions of Tsukishima Kei/Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: HQ Polyam Bang





	An Idiot's Guide to Polyamory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! What on Earth is this? Well, this happens to be the first chapter in my contribution to this year's Haikyuu Polyam Bang. Me, along with many other authors and artists, worked together to make a whole bunch of really super awesome content, so go ahead and check out the collection we put together! I was lucky enough to get to work with the fantastic Zauber ([ yukieangel51 ](https://twitter.com/yukiangel51)), and she whipped up some absolutely fantastic[ art ](https://twitter.com/yukiangel51/status/1335151684356628481) for this!
> 
> Anyway, this is a story that will be completed as chapters are polished and finished, so look forward to it!
> 
> ~Nikki

Hinata looks down at his phone as Kageyama begins moving the last box. It wasn’t too late yet, maybe they would still have some time to-

“Oi! Dumbass! Do something useful and get the door for me!”

Hinata sighs and places his phone in his back pocket. College, huh? It was really weird to think that, after all their time at Karasuno, they were finally moving on to a wider, more experienced realm of play. Hinata huffs, charging up the stairs after Kageyama, throwing the door open seconds before he crashes into it with the heavy box. 

“I’m not a dumbass, asshole!” Hinata hollers, taking in the stacks of boxes and bags that now reside in their tiny dorm apartment. 

Kageyama staggers in, plopping the heavy box down on the nearest stack. Hinata watches it with unease as it bows and leans precariously to the left. He really doesn’t need any disasters this soon into the day.

“Uh-huh,” Kageyama drawls. “And I’m not a setter. Now shut up and help me start unpacking.”

Hinata resists the urge to start spitting insults at the surly teen in front of him and instead grabs the nearest box, dragging it down to peer inside. Kitchen utensils. Great. That was they’d definitely be using a lot of. Totally.

Hinata sighs, shaking his head. He had better hope that they can get a majority of this stuff unpacked fast, because he has no idea what happened to their box of food and it was getting late.

“Tobio? Do you know what happened to the food?” Hinata asks as he sets aside the utensils for later.

“I think it was one of the first ones I brought up,” he replies sourly. “I know we labelled that one.”

Hinata sighs in exhaustion, still glad they won't have to carry another couch up the stairs anytime soon, before vaulting over a pile of boxes to get to the middle. Digging around, he manages to find their sheets, which is a good start, but Hinata can still hear Kageyama muttering curses under his breath as they try and dig out the most important one. 

Tossing the sheets on the couch along with a few blankets, Hinata goes back to digging. Several minutes of grumbling later, he hears a loud “Ah-ha!” from behind him.

“Did you find it?” Hinata hollers over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ve got the stupid thing. Get over here so we can eat and go to bed. We have tryouts tomorrow,” Kageyama grumbles, pushing more towers of boxes out of the way so Hinata can simply walk this time.

Chuckling at Kageyama’s sour mood, Hinata steps through the small gap before pushing onto his tip-toes, pressing a kiss to the underside of Kageyama’s chin.

“I know you’re nervous,” he says softly, “but I know for a fact you’re going to make the team. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just eat and go to bed, and that way when we wake up we can worry about it then, yeah?”

Kageyama sighs, tension draining out of his shoulders as he draws Hinata into a tight embrace.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I just can’t help but be nervous. I don’t want them to split us up,” he confides softly.

“I know,” Hinata says again, “but there’s nothing we can do about it now, right? Isn’t that what you always tell me when I freak out before games?”

Kageyama huffs out a laugh, pressing an easy kiss to the top of Hinata’s head.

“Yeah yeah,” he grumbles with a small smile. “Come on. That food isn’t going to cook itself.”

“Cook is a strong word, Tobio,” Hinata says with a grimace as he steps back, reaching for the box behind them.

“How hard can it be to operate a rice cooker?” Kageyama asks, hefting it out of the neighboring box.

“It does come with instructions on it,” Hinata agrees.

They carry their separate hauls with them to the small kitchen, Kageyama fiddling with the rice as Hinata pulls out some small pieces of chicken to fry. At the very least, growing up without a father meant that Hinata had at least a little experience in the kitchen. He’s enjoyed cooking with his mom, even if she barely let him do anything beyond chopping up vegetables. Oiling his pan, Hinata turns on the gas and tries the starter on the stove.

Nothing.

“Uh, Tobio? I don’t think the stove’s working right,” Hinata says with a grimace.

“What do you mean it’s not working? All you have to do is turn the lever and it should start heating up,” Kageyama says, attempting to wash the rice.

“Um, this is a gas stove Tobio. You have to light it, and it uses real fire,” Hinata explains warily.

“Huh? What do you mean it uses real fire? Who would cook like that?” Kageyama demands as he finally turns around, eyeing the stove like one might a hungry predator.

“They’re pretty common from what I understand. I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to make the food heat more evenly or something,” Hinata says with a shrug, trying the starter again.

He’s met with several clicking sounds, but no obvious sparks from what he can see. Shutting the gas off, Hinata sighs and buries his head in his hands.

“Please tell me we brought a lighter,” Hinata whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Um, I think so? I’m pretty sure it was with all the bathroom stuff?” Kageyama says, turning to plug the rice cooker in and dump the rice in the top.

“Right,” Hinata sighs. “The box that’s all the way in the back underneath everything because we wouldn’t need it tonight, that one?”

Kageyama blinks before groaning out loud. 

“That would be the one, yes,” he mutters.

“I’ll get it,” Hinata says dejectedly, shuffling back towards the living room. 

Hinata’s socked feet pad lightly across the hardwood floor, barely making a sound as he once again challenges the labyrinth of boxes they’ve somehow managed to make in their tiny living space. He squeezes through the tiny gap Kageyama had somehow managed to make before just about braining himself on the corner of the coffee table. Cursing softly, Hinata begins shuffling boxes around until he finds the one he’s looking for, decisively yanking it out from where it’s stuffed and watching in fascination as the other boxes above it remain unmoving.

Huh. That might be a safety hazard.

Shrugging, Hinata rips open the box and roots around until he happens upon the beat up lighter; its long black tube slightly bent but certainly still functional. Shoving the box closed again, Hinata gives a deadpan look to the tiny gap he was going to have to squeeze through for the third time tonight, and shakes his head. Popping himself through, Hinata walks back into the kitchen to see Kageyama fiddling with the stove.

“What’cha doing, Tobio?” he asks curiously, sidling up next to him.

“Just trying to see if any of the other burners work. Looks like it’s just this knob that’s broken,” Kageyama explains, glaring at it as if to scare the poor piece of plastic into submission.

“We can shoot the landlord an email tomorrow to come check it out, okay?” Hinata suggests, nudging Kageyama over. “Here, let me just start it for now.”

Readjusting the natural gas, Hinata grabs the lighter and brings the flame life, sighing in relief as it takes immediately. 

“Grab the chicken out of the fridge, would you?” Hinata asks, plopping his pan down onto the burner to get it heated up.

Kageyama grunts, turning to the fridge and pulling out a baggy of soggy looking chicken. Well, at least it was better than plain old rice.

Speaking of rice, Hinata turns over his shoulder to check on the cooker, wondering how long Kageyama had-

“ _What the hell!?”_ Hinata shrieks, racing over to the cooker.

Sloppy white goop is pouring all over the counter, the lid to the cooker a good six inches off the device as it’s slowly being raised higher and higher by the copious amounts of slop pouring out.

“Jesus Christ Tobio, how much rice did you put in there?” he demands, grabbing handfuls of the stuff and lobbing it into the sink.

“I don’t know!” Kageyama yells, running to help Hinata. “I just dumped the whole bag in there!”

“You dumped the whole-”

Hinata cuts himself off with a snort, panicked, desperate laughter erupting from him all at once. He doubles over, hand clutching his stomach as he wheezes on a breath, trying and failing to keep shoveling rice.

“S-shut up dumbass!” Kageyama stutters with a bright red face. “How the hell am I supposed to know how much to put in there, huh?” he demands, shoving a cackling Hinata out of the way to keep scooping rice into the sink.

“It-it says on the bag, Tobio,” Hinata hiccups, shuffling over and unplugging the machine. 

The light shuts off and the rice begins coming out at a much more sedate pace. Feeling his heart start to slow down, Hinata giggles again.

“That was a five pound bag of rice, Tobio. That should have lasted us two weeks at least,” he explains, catching his breath. “Just keep scooping until it stops pouring out, and then we can see if we can save it.”

Kageyama nods shakily, dropping yet another handful of rice into the sink before pausing.

“Is something burning?” he asks, blinking.

Hinata’s eyes go wide as he whips around to the smoking pan, letting out another unmanly shriek.

“Oh God my pan!” he yelps, throwing himself back at the stove and ripping it off. 

Killing the gas, he shoves the pan into the sink on top of all the rice and flips on the cold water. A cloud of foul smelling steam envelopes the two, leaving them coughing as they stagger out of the kitchen. Waving the smoke away from their faces, Kageyama sits down hard into one of the kitchen chairs, slumping in defeat. They sit in silence, for a moment.

“How does ramen sound?” Kageyama asks tonelessly. “Because it sounds great to me.”

“Agreed,” Hinata mumbles, looking back at their massacred kitchen in solemn acceptance.

“I got the kettle.” Kageyama calls as he stands up.

“I’ll get the food.” Hinata concedes, standing wearily.

“I hate cooking,” the setter mutters icily, filling the shiny new kettle with water from the tap. “I told you we should have gone with an actual dorm and the meal plan.”

“Half of our food is just going to be provided to us by the team anyway, so there’s no point in wasting that much money,” Hinata grumbles back.

“And when they’re not feeding us?” Kageyama questions with a raised brow.

“This,” Hinata says, refusing to look in Kageyama’s direction. 

Kageyama snorts and places the kettle on the stove, fiddling with the gas for a moment and actually managing to light the burner after watching Hinata do it just one time.

“At least we won’t starve to death,” Kageyama says with a smile, the pressure lifting off Hinata’s shoulders with those few words.

“I have some good ideas,” the tiny spiker grumbles, pressing himself tight up against Kageyama’s side as he sets the ramen on the counter.

Sighing, Kageyama turns to embrace Hinata fully, drawing him up against his chest.

“It’s alright. We’ll get it next time,” he reassures.

Hinata nods against him, and the two of them stay like this for several minutes until the kettle starts whistling.

“Food?” Hinata softly suggests from where he’s buried in Kageyama’s shirt.

“Food,” he agrees, lifting the kettle off the heat and waiting for Hinata to open the lids on the cups. 

He does so swiftly, peeling them back and holding them as Kageyama pours the boiling water in. Yawning, Hinata leans back against his boyfriend as they wait for the three minutes to run down.

_Boyfriend._

That phrase still made Hinata’s heart flutter every time he thought about it, despite the fact that they had been dating for over six months at this point. It had only taken a little not-so-gentle nudging from a fed up Tsukishima and endless hounding from Bokuto on Hinata’s side before he’d finally given in and confessed. Turns out Kageyama had the same plan, so when both of them had showed up with a single flower (a sunflower for Hinata, and a dark blue hydrangea for Kageyama), they’d fallen into a relationship with the same ease they did everything else together.

That’s to say, with a shit ton of trial and error and more than their fair share of fights. 

Everything had worked out in the end, though, and the both of them had stayed together clear through their last nationals, opting to get an apartment together for a college they had both been scouted for rather than live on campus in the dormitories.

Only downside? This school had multiple volleyball teams, so there was no guarantee they’d both end up on the Varsity one.

They both have hope, though. Hinata had been working hard with any other setter who would be willing to sacrifice a couple hours of their time, and Kageyama was arguably one of the best high school setters in all of Japan, so the two of them made a practically unstoppable team. All they needed was to keep their heads, and Hinata was sure they’d both do great.

Except now they had nearly burned down their kitchen, and they were having cup ramen rather than something with the proper amount of protein and carbs. Yeah, this definitely counted as a bit of a rough start.

Kageyama nudges Hinata after what must have been three minutes, and the two glumly take their separate ramen cups, pulling off the lids. Hinata mutters a soft “Itadakimasu,” grasping his chopsticks and shovelling the noodles into his mouth. Kageyama pulls a face, but Hinata ignores it in favor of wolfing down his food, more than ready to go to bed. The so-called beef flavor is leaving much to be desired, but at this point, Hinata can’t even find it in himself to complain anymore. 

Bolting down the rest of his pathetic dinner Hinata chucks his cup at the trashcan, making an honestly impressive basket. Stretching big, Hinata starts towards the living room again.

“I’m gonna get the sheets on your bed and crash there for tonight. I’m too tired to try and get my bed frame put together tonight,” he calls over his shoulder, reaching between boxes to pull the blankets off the couch.

“That’s fine,” Kageyama responds, eating at a much more sedate pace. “I’ll help you finish when I’m done.”

Hinata nods, hands now full of bedding, and staggers down the hallway, trying to avoid the wayward boxes full of various junk. He bumps the closest door open with his hip, chucking the pile of blankets at the bed and sighing in exhaustion.

God, he hated trying to make beds that were way bigger than he was. What was wrong with a twin size? They had plenty of room!

For someone tall like Kageyama, though, apparently the answer was a lot. There was a reason he’s only ever slept in Kageyama’s bed, and not the other way around. Hinata was still pretty sure that Kageyama was the reason they couldn’t find their futon anymore, no matter what he claimed. 

Shaking the thought out of his head, Hinata fumbled with the fitted sheet that was viciously fighting him, absolutely refusing to stay on the four corners of the bed at once. Hinata glared, wondering how stupid he would look if he tried suplexing it the next time. 

Luckily, Kageyama seemed to have developed a sixth sense when it came to Hinata making bad decisions, because he appeared in the doorway not three seconds later.

“You’ve got to get the corners tucked all the way under the bed, dumbass,” he sighs, shaking his head.

“I am!” Hinata shoots back. “They just don’t want to stay!”

Kageyama gave Hinata the most deadpan expression he had ever seen before walking over to the bed and picking up a corner.

“That’s because you’re putting it on sideways, idiot.”

“I-I knew that!” he squeaks, diving off the bed and ripping the rest of the sheet off with it. “I was just testing you!”

“I’m sure,” Kageyama grouses with a dramatic eye-roll, tucking the top corner in. “Here, start at the top. It’ll go faster if we do it together.”

Hinata feels his heart do a weird floppy thing at that, just like it does every time Kageyama uses the words ‘we’ and ‘together’ in a sentence.

“Yeah, we’ve got this!”

~~~~~~~~

A shrill noise pierces Hinata’s consciousness, startling him into jagged awareness. He groans, rolling over and burying his face in the steady warmth he feels at his side. The comfortable heat moves, though, letting out a near inaudible curse before reaching over him and killing the hideous sound, flopping down on top of him. Hinata lets out a pathetic whimper, and the warm spot moves off him with a brief apology.

“Wha’ time’s it, Tobi’?” Hinata slurs sleepily at the vaguely human-shaped blob moving around beside him.

“Five thirty,” he mumbles gruffly, letting out a deep sigh. “We gotta be there in an hour and a half, so we should get up and get showered. Maybe pick up some food on the way there so we don’t accidentally poison ourselves beforehand.”

“Prolly a good plan,” Hinata replies around a massive yawn, sinking back into Kageyama’s warmth. “Don’ really wanna move though.”

Kageyama snorts, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, me neither. We gotta get up though. Last thing we need is to be late,” he points out.

Hinata lets out a guttural groan, rolling off Kageyama to stretch his muscles all the way out before falling into a blissed out heap. Damn he hated mornings.

“Come on, Shouyou, you need to get up,” Kageyama murmurs gently, reaching around the exhausted wing-spiker and drawing him into his arms. “Lets go.”

Hinata yelps as Kageyama proceeds to simply pick him up and carry him into the bathroom, rather than waiting the several more minutes it usually takes him to get going in the mornings. Hinata is swiftly deposited on the toilet seat as Kageyama turns to the faucet, fiddling with it as he tries to figure out how to make it work. 

Hinata yawns again, fighting his drooping eyelids as he peels off his shirt and chucks it into the corner of the room. By the time Kageyama had figured out how to make the shower work and had turned back around, Hinata had already stripped down to nothing and was shivering slightly as he waited. Snorting and rolling his eyes, Kageyama steps out of the way and shoves Hinata towards the shower.

One of the many pluses of doing a sport together clear throughout high school was that the two had seen each other naked more times than they could count, so any awkwardness towards shared showers was thrown out the window on day one. This was just the way life worked.

As Hinata slowly works out how to function, Kageyama steps into the shower as well, none too gently shoving him into the stream of water and dumping some shampoo in his hair.

“Tobio, what the hell?” Hinata grumbles, slapping his hands out of the way.

“You’re too slow in the mornings, and we gotta get going,” he says bluntly, swapping places with Hinata once all the shampoo is rinsed out. “You got this, or am I going to have to keep washing you?”

“I got it, I got it,” he mumbles, shaking the water out of his hair and reaching for the body wash. 

Kageyama snorts, going back to washing himself.

Several minutes later and with only dropping the soap a couple of times, both boys stagger out of the shower, dripping all over the floor as they fumble for their towels. They stumble across the hall, shivering as they dig through their not yet unpacked suitcases for appropriate workout clothes. It was probably a good thing that was basically all the two of them owned. 

Stuffing a fitted red shirt over his head, Hinata turns to see Kageyama doing the same with a dark navy blue one that always makes his chest look awesome. He raises an eyebrow, well aware that Kageyama knows it.

“Who you trying to impress, huh?” Hinata jabs lightly, grabbing out his bag of knee pads.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kageyama snaps, throwing a glare at Hinata. “It’s just a shirt, dumbass.”

“Ah, but I didn’t say anything about the shirt, so how could you know what I was talking about, huh?” Hinata pokes again, well aware this could end up exploding in his face.

Kageyama was unpredictable like that.

“S-shut up, idiot,” Kageyama huffs, also snatching his bag of assorted volleyball equipment and stomping out the door. “Hurry up or we won’t have time to get food beforehand.”

Hinata laughs out loud, hopping up from the floor and chasing his growly boyfriend out the door. He launches himself at Kageyama’s back, the surly setter’s hands already up and ready to catch him. 

Damn, it wasn’t as fun when he was expecting it.

“Come on idiot. Food isn’t going to eat itself.”

Hinata doesn’t have to see Kageyama’s face to know he’s smiling, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by! I try to usually aim for the 5000+ word marker for all my chapters, but this just seemed like a good place to stop. Look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Yell at me on my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nikkicross22) or my [ Twitter? ](https://twitter.com/NikkiCross_) I take prompts all the time, and I love chatting with literally anyone. Come say hi!
> 
> ~Nikki


End file.
